Aishiteru
by UnknownLine
Summary: Goku se va, dejando nuevamente un hogar destrozado detrás de él.


**El inicio.**

Milk cerró la puerta con brusquedad, sabía que su esposo podría romperla si lo deseaba, pero decidió no considerar esa posibilidad.

—Milk... —se oyó como un gemido la voz de Goku.

—¡Largo! —rugió la voz de Milk, como el aullido de un animal herido—. ¿Querías irte? ¡Entonces ándate! Vete y sé libre, y haz lo que quieras después, pero no quiero verte, no de nuevo.

Milk trató de sonar ruda, pero su voz se quebraba cuando trataba de calmarse.

—Lo siento...

Milk se mordió el labio con fuerza, sabía que significaba ese lo siento. Goku se iría, los dejaría de nuevo y no lo vería en mucho, mucho tiempo.

—Solo vete... ya.

Se escuchó un suspiro grave, con un pesar que nunca se esperó ver en él, y su presencia desapareció. Segundos después se escuchó ruidos en la escalera, Milk deseó que ese fuese Goku, más estaba demasiado herida para hacerse nuevas esperanzas.

—Mamá... —Goten intentó abrir la puerta, en vano—, ¿Estás bien?

Silencio.

—¿Mamá...? —el silencio comenzó a ponerlo ansioso. Pegó su oído a la puerta y trató de oírla llorar, pero la habitación estaba sumida en un profundo silencio—. Mamá, abriré la puerta, ¿de acuerdo? —nada—. Uno, dos, tre-...

Goten sintió un revolcón en su estómago. El cuerpo de su mamá en el piso, pálido, incluso como una hoja, lo bloquearon por un momento.

—¡Gohan! —llamó, desesperado. Corrió hacia su mamá y trató de detener la hemorragia de su muñeca—. ¡Gohan! —volvió a llamar, asustado, más que al ver cualquier otro enemigo. Elevó su ki al máximo, esperando que alguien lo notase y viniese.

—Goten, ¿qué sucede...? —Gohan se acercó a él y vio un filo de sacapuntas manchando con sangre. Miró a Milk y sintió todos sus sentidos alarmarse—. ¿Cómo sucedió esto? —se arrancó un pedazo de manga y presionó su herida. El menor balbuceaba cosas incomprensibles—. Tranquilo, la llevaremos al hospital en Ciudad Satán.

* * *

Los doctores hablaban con Gohan explicándole su estado y que probablemente estaría de alta en algunos días. En la sala de recepción, los Guerreros Z esperaban inquietamente que Gohan llegara para comunicarle las noticias.

Trunks abrazaba a Goten y le susurraba que todo iba a estar bien, aunque ya hubiese dejado de llorar, seguía temiendo por el bien de su mamá.

Gohan se acercó hacia ellos, mostró una sonrisa que relajó a todos los Guerreros Z.

—¿Cómo está mamá?

—Mamá está bien, recuperándose. Dentro de unos días estará lista para salir del hospital.

—Lamento que ya no queden semillas del ermitaño, Gohan —se disculpó Picollo, preocupado por el bienestar de la esposa de su mejor amigo.

—No se preocupe, señor Picollo, no es culpa suya.

—Si quieres Goten puede quedarse en nuestra casa por un tiempo, para que puedas volver tranquilo con Videl. Con Pan ya es suficiente alboroto, ¿no lo crees?

—Gracias Bulma, pero...

—¡Sí! ¡Goten, dormirás conmigo! ¡Compartiré todos mis juguetes!

—¡Buena idea Trunks!

Bulma miró a Gohan con resolución.

—Bien... Creo que no hay problema.

—¿Qué? ¡No quiero más mocosos en mi casa!

—Vegeta... —gruñó amenazante Bulma, intimidando al feroz saiyajin.

Los Guerreros Z rieron.

—Bien —bufó sonrojado.

* * *

Goten yTrunks habían pasado toda la tarde jugando, y ya habían caído profundamente dormidos. Bulma y Vegeta los llevaron a la habitación de Trunks y los acostaron en camas separadas. Bulma miró a Goten y acarició su mejilla, suspirando. Era tan solo un niño y ya había vivido situaciones tan difíciles. Le dio un beso en la frente a los dos y salió de la habitación.

—Vegeta...

—¿Ahora qué quieres, Bulma?

—¿A dónde fue Goku? —el príncipe saiyajin guardó silencio—. Sé que sabes algo, Vegeta.

Luego de una larga pausa, dijo.

—No te metas en asuntos que no te incumben, Bulma.

—¡Pero Vegeta...!

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Mi mejor amiga casi muere hoy! Por favor, dime algo... —Bulma sintió sus ojos cristalizarse y se abrazó a sí misma.

Vegeta se acercó a ella, y la envolvió delicadamente en sus brazos, sujetó su mentón y la obligó a verlo a la cara, a pesar por el intento de Bulma de que no la viera llorar.

—En algún momento te lo diré, lo único que necesitas saber es que Kakaroto no tuvo más opción, pero, mírame, yo estoy aquí para ti, y me encargaré de darle una paliza cuando lo vea de nuevo, nadie hace llorar a mi Bulma.

Bulma rió entre lágrimas, y se acurrucó en el pecho de Vegeta.

En ese mismo instante, un par de habitaciones más al oeste...

Goten se removía inquieto en su cama, tenía la cara compungida en desesperación. Lágrimas fantasmas recorrían sus mejillas. Trunks comenzó a despertarse por el ruido.

—¿Goten? —murmuró soñoliento.

Goten gimió.

Trunks se levantó de un salto y corrió a ver que pasaba. Entonces comprendió, una pesadilla. Sin estar seguro de que hacer, acarició su húmeda mejilla con la palma de su mano.

—Goten, soy Trunks, tranquilo yo te protegeré...

—Mi... papá... —susurró, aun dormido.

—Lo sé, tío Goku se fue de viaje, pero volverá...

—No... papá... no me quiere... no...

Trunks quedó perplejo por un breve instante.

—Papá se va... porque no le importo... —Trunks no podía moverse, ¿en verdad era eso lo que Goten sentía?—. Mamá... lo sabe... me odia...

—¡Claro que no Goten! —se apresuró a decir.

Goten abrió los ojos lentamente y notó la silueta de Trunks arrodillado a su lado. Se llevó las manos al rostro.

—¿Trunks, qué paso?

—Tuviste una pesadilla, Goten.

—¿Y por qué estoy llorando?

—No lo sé, me acerqué y ya estabas así... ¿cómo te sientes?

—¿La verdad?

—Sí.

—... —Goten no respondió—. Trataré de dormir de nuevo... buenas noches.

Trunks asintió y voló hasta su cama, sintiendo un extraño vacío en su pecho al recordar las palabras de Goten. ¿Desde cuando su mejor amigo albergaba tanto dolor?


End file.
